1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system facilitating communication between user equipment (UE) and an external network, and is capable of reducing power consumption of the UE.
2. Related Art
Long term evolution (LTE) of universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) has been under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS. The LTE system is a communication system that, in case of Machine to Machine (M2M) or Machine Type Communication (MTC), enables a flow of data, e.g., monitored data, from machine to machine and/or from machine to human, with minimal interactions on the part of the human.
With the new energy-hungry applications and UEs with multiple interfaces (e.g. WiFi, Bluetooth, LTE) gaining popularity, how to prolong life of the UEs because of their limited battery power becomes more and more critical.
Frequent interface mode switch from an idle/sleep or detached mode to an active mode and subsequent data path connection establishment procedures on the part of the UEs consumes significant amount of the battery power of the UEs. Accordingly, approach to minimize frequency of the aforementioned mode switches and to avoid subsequent data path connection establishment-related message exchanges undoubtedly reduces the total power consumption of the UEs, thereby extending life spans of the batteries of the UEs.